Through the Shadow
by westlight
Summary: When Jean Grey killed Professor X in X3, from Jean's POV. Please read and Review, thanks! :


Hello again :D This part is from X3, where Jean Grey killed Professor X! All from Jean's POV. Please read to the end, and REVIEW (: Thanks!

* * *

I look out of the window to see four people emerge out of their car.

Scratch that, I mean four mutants.

They slowly make their way to the front gate; one of them wheeling forward, the other leading him forth, standing straight and tall. The other two stay behind at the car, one with claws extended, the other's eyes ready to glaze over any moment.

I instruct the guard with minimal body armour to let the former two in.

I'm so glad my house is wheelchair-accessible.

The two of them make their way in, and I make everything vibrate strongly to resemble an earthquake, just to add on to the mood. It's quite fun, really. They look around, but not really curiously. Maybe they can't be bothered. That's all right; I have a major trick up my sleeve.

A trick that will scare the hell out of them, to put it crudely.

I wait for a while more, and voila, there they are. They didn't knock, I note. How rude. The wheelchair-bound sad paraplegic with the fancy chair wheels in, while the man with the amusing hat to protect himself follows.

They have come to talk to me about my power, how they want to take me in and give me a home, and how I should control and not vice versa, the usual.

Pardon me, but it's really stupid of them. While they drone on, I make a few curt replies, staring at them angrily, especially at the one made to sit down for the rest of his life.

My blood boils because they promised me a home, but what they do instead? Nothing! I hate him hate him hate him I hate Professor Charles Xavier.

I stop the vibrating for a while, and set everything in its normal place with a loud thud. Professor X looks around as though he's looking for a missing pen, and that angers me even more.

Man, do I hate him so much.

I've decided that I've had enough shite from this man – mutant, I mean, and so I choose to go into full force.

I lift everything up again, higher this time, and even Magneto is pushed off his feet. He looks at me, startled, while I try to hide my amusement in my glares at Professor X.

I feel something rushing away, and something else, something foreign, moving in to take its place. That feels good. It feels like I actually have power, like I don't need to control it…yes, that's it. I don't have any control over my power.

My attacks become stronger as I explore this interesting sensation. I feel like I don't need to do anything to them powers, all I have to do is let them do the job! Now, that's something special I never learnt in the school.

I watch as glass and wood splinters fly everywhere, and Professor X sits firm in his wheelchair. That won't do.

The power grows stronger till he gets dragged out of his chair, suspended in midair like a helpless leaf getting blown about. I barely notice poor ol' Magneto in his corner in the kitchen, also rendered immobile. I am vaguely aware of Brave Wolf and Brave White-Haired Girl fighting my cronies outside.

To hell with them. This is more interesting.

Bits of Professor X's immaculate suit erode off, and as his face contorts against the wind I'm creating, I gain some perverse pleasure from it.

Finally, I give up controlling my power at all.

The house gets lifted off the ground, and as the door to the room opens I see Wolverine's face peeking through. I smile, stopping everything in midair.

Professor X says, 'Don't let it control you', but I'm sorry, it's already too late. Those are your last words, Professor X, fortunately or unfortunately.

I let go, watching the splinters cascade everywhere and Professor X himself implodes as the house falls to the ground.

Everything stops, and everyone stares.

I sit down, looking and feeling tired, but exceptionally triumphant.

Magneto comes in and guides me away, paying no heed to the empty wheelchair he walks past. A spiteful kick _would_ be childish, I reason with myself.

I am aware of the pair of mutants rushing in, kneeling next to the chair that once contained their beloved professor, friend and teacher.

I'm sorry, friends, but I find this just so fun.

* * *

Thanks for reading, and please review! :D


End file.
